Naruto: Vampiro Kitsune
by Aizakku
Summary: Naruto es atrapado toda su infancia por Orochimaru en un tubo experimental pero es liberado por Hinata tiempo despues, lo que no sabian es que Naruto desciende de un poderoso vampiro: Alucard. MultiCrossover, Naru/Hinata posteriormente Harem
1. Capitulo I

**Yo! Soy Aizakku, todos aquellos que me leen, lamento no actualizar mis otros fic, esta idea ya la venia trabajando hace tiempo y decidí sacarla para que no estuviera arrumbada, mis otros fic tratare de actualizarlos cuando pueda pero con la universidad a todo lo que da me será muy difícil, en fin este es un Crossover con diferentes series, principalmente es Naruto/Hellsing, luego de ahí las posibilidades son Infinitas HAHAHAHA, en fin la pareja será Naruto/Hinata con Harem más tarde, en fin será algo asi como un fic multicrossover, bueno sin más Lean y comenten. **

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Hellsing

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**N/A: El texto en [Corchea] es música que acompaña la escena.**

**Capitulo #1: Nace un Vampiro**

**

* * *

**

Era una noche lluviosa en Konoha, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire ya que solo hace un par de horas ocurrió una de las peores tragedias en la aldea de Konoha, su Hokage había muerto y no en una guerra con otra aldea enemiga, murió sellando el Kyuubi en su hijo recién nacido Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, pero con el también murió la madre del infante, Kushina Uzumaki, en la cara de ella se podía ver lagrimas, su cuerpo aun rodeaba a su recién nacido tratando de protegerlo de la lluvia que caía como si el mismo cielo estuviera en pena por tan terrible tragedia, el cuerpo del fallecido Yondaime estaba unos metros delante de su hijo y de su esposa.

— Que patético te vez Minato, no puedo creer que perdí el puesto de Hokage contra ti — Se escucho una voz tétrica desde la oscuridad, el portador de la voz camino hacia Kushina, su rostro blanquecino y su cabellera oscura le daban un aire maquiavélico, poniéndose de rodillas vio el rostro de Kushina y lentamente acaricio su mejilla.

— No sé que le viste a ese tonto de Minato pero ahora estas pagando tu desprecio hacia mi, a mi lado esto no hubiera pasado — Dijo Orochimaru con voz malévola pero con algo de dolor reprimido, retirando a Naruto de los brazos protectores de su madre Orochimaru camino hacia la oscuridad.

— Y ahora tu hijo pagara y sentirá todo mi odio — Dijo Orochimaru soltando una risa malvada y siniestra mientras truenos rujian en el cielo, rápidamente Orochimaru huyo de la escena con el pequeño rubio en sus brazos, no tardo mucho en llegar a la escotilla que lo llevaría a la seguridad de su refugio escondido debajo de uno de los clanes principales de Konoha: el Clan Hyuuga, después de todo que posibilidades había de que fuera encontrado en ese lugar, los Hyuuga estaban tan confiados en su dojutsu que subestimaban la idea de una guarida debajo de su mansión, con paso seguro Orochimaru entro a su laboratorio donde tenía ya varios especímenes listos para ser usados en sus crueles experimentos.

— Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? — Dijo Orochimaru en voz baja, sus ojos se veían sombríos, llenos de ira y enojo.

— Lo primero seria conservarte en uno de mis tubos experimentales — Menciono Orochimaru de forma abrupta, tomando al pequeño Jinchūriki, Orochimaru lo llevo hacia uno de sus tubos experimentales que estaban rebosantes de un liquido extraño, este liquido dejaba al sujeto de prueba en un estado inconsciente pero su cuerpo evolucionaba de forma acelerada, dentro del tubo el usuario no pasaba hambre, sed o cansancio, el mismo liquido que era administrado por unas maquinas lo mantenían vivo.

— Cuando crezcas te utilizare como mi arma, destruirás a Konoha y a todo lo que tu padre y madre amaron — Dijo Orochimaru, esa sonrisa perturbadora nunca abandono su cara ni un segundo.

Dentro de la mente del pequeño ojiazul se encontraba algo escondido, era algo más antiguo que el mismo Kyuubi, más peligroso y más sanguinario, nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo Yondaime tenía idea pero Kushina tenía un legado bastante peculiar, hace siglos existió un hombre, que negándose a la muerte decidió prolongar su vida bebiendo la sangre de otros a cambio de su misma humanidad, los hombres lo bautizaron como: Vampiro, un ser sobrenatural que era el dueño de la oscuridad, un ser demasiado poderoso que podía destruir lo que quisiera sin siquiera intentarlo, el vampiro respondía al nombre de Alucard o como fue apodado en vida, Vlad Tepes (Vlad el empalador).

— Al fin, un descendiente varón, tomo varios siglos pero por fin voy a ver a mi descendiente — Dijo Alucard con una sonrisa torcida, su cabello blanco le llegaba hasta su espalda y su vestimenta consistía en un traje de cuero parecido a una chaqueta de contención, Alucard camino por la mente de Naruto la cual era solo un espacio infinito y oscuro, lo único distinguible era la enorme reja que contenía al Kyuubi.

— El gran Alucard en persona, que te trae a mi humilde morada, señor de la oscuridad — Dijo Kyuubi de forma burlona, Alucard solo contesto con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

— Tu y yo sabemos que los halagos no son lo tuyo Kyuubi, pero ahora lo único que me importa es encontrar a mi descendiente — Dijo Alucard con voz fría pero sin odio en su tono, Kyuubi solo sonrió de forma zorruna.

— Acaso el poderoso Alucard tiene una debilidad por los niños — Dijo Kyuubi tratando de no sonar hipócrita, después de todo vio crecer a ese chico en el vientre de su madre, durante todo ese tiempo velo por la seguridad de su contenedor y su pequeño.

— Es mi único descendiente varón, es lógico que me sienta emocionado, solo el podrá obtener mis poderes completos, pero dejando eso de lado, dime, ¿Cuál fue la razón de tu ataque a Konoha? — La sonrisa torcida de Alucard se convirtió en una mueca de desaprobación, sus ojos rojos fijos en Kyuubi con total seriedad.

— Otro loco más en su búsqueda de poder, lamentablemente la madre y el padre del pequeño fallecieron — Dijo Kyuubi algo triste, Alucard solo se quedo callado viendo la infinita oscuridad, Kyuubi decidió romper el silencio.

— Así que lo convertirás en vampiro ¿Es verdad? — Pregunto Kyuubi pero Alucard la ignoro, sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño bulto que sobrevolaba en el espacio, lentamente Alucard levito hacia el bulto que poseía cabellera rubia, con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y destapo su rostro.

— ¿Quién lo diría?, tiene tus bigotes Kyuubi — Dijo Alucard con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados caninos, Kyuubi solo cambio su forma a la de una mujer de cabellera naranja que llegaba hasta sus pies, su cuerpo perfecto era cubierto por un kimono rojo, era de estatura media pero no por eso se veía menos impresionante.

— De algún lugar tuvo que sacar ese lindo rostro — Le respondió Kyuubi con humor mientras trataba de acercarse a la reja para ver mejor a Naruto, Alucard siguió con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— Bueno por fin le voy a dar uso a mis memorias, las estuve ordenando para esta ocasión — Dijo Alucard mientras hacía aparecer un sillón-mecedora, tomando a Naruto en sus brazos se sentó cómodamente en su sillón.

— ¿Dónde comenzar?... Ya sé, era un frio invierno de 1431, el día en el que nací, mi padre el Rey Vlad II Dracul estaba extasiado por mi nacimiento, esos años le prosiguieron muerte y destrucción… que buenos tiempos en fin…— Alucard comenzó a contarle al recién nacido mientras el espacio que anteriormente estaba vacío comenzaba a llenarse de recuerdos de batallas lejanas e históricas, llenas de sangre, traición y muerte, los ojos del pequeño rubio miraban con total atención a Alucard y su sonrisa sádica pero lejos de inspirarle temor le hacía que diera unas pequeñas risitas.

* * *

5 Años Después:

Orochimaru observaba siniestramente el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el pequeño niño había crecido exponencialmente, su cuerpo tenia la compleción de un chico de 10 años, el doble de su edad, su cabellera seguía siendo rubia pero paulatinamente estaba perdiendo color, Orochimaru le resto importancia, tal vez era un efecto secundario por estar tanto tiempo en esa capsula.

— Hoy es el día Naruto-kun, el día en el que mi venganza será completa — Se carcajeo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba a la capsula que tenia a Naruto prisionero, pero un ruido de forcejeo desvió se atención, rápidamente uso un Genjutsu para esconder el cuerpo de Naruto, de la nada varios ANBU aparecieron seguido del Sandaime.

— ¿¡Qué diablos es esto Orochimaru! — Dijo el Sandaime claramente horrorizado por tan brutal lugar, Orochimaru solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, sus planes habían sido arruinados.

— Esto anciano es el fruto de mi trabajo, estoy a un paso de ganar la inmortalidad absoluta y ser el shinobi más poderoso en la historia — Dijo Orochimaru mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin no sin antes agarra un pergamino con toda su investigación que le tomo años recabar.

— Hokage-sama, ¿Qué hacemos? — Dijo uno de los ANBU del Hokage, su máscara tenia la forma de lobo y detrás de ella se podía ver una cabellera grisácea.

— Síganlo y sellen este laboratorio, no podemos permitir lo que fuere que estuviere aquí vea la luz del día y hablen a Jiraiya, quiero que él personalmente capture a Orochimaru no puedo permitir que siga en su depresión, la pérdida de su ahijado lo golpeo muy duro — Dijo Sarutobi, los ANBU asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, Sarutobi dio una ojeada mas al laboratorio, algo le parecía fuera de lugar, pero decidió ignorarlo, capturar a Orochimaru era su prioridad, lamentablemente el Sandaime no sabía de la salida de emergencia de Orochimaru que daba a parar en el bosque adyacente a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

* * *

7 Años Después:

Las alarmas de la mansión Hyuuga sonaron estrepitosamente despertando a todos sus residentes, la alarma era usada solo cuando la familia principal estaba en peligro, Hiashi corrió por los corredores principales de la familia Hyuuga gritando el nombre de su primogénita.

— Hiashi-sama no hemos encontrado a Hinata-sama en ninguna de las habitaciones de la mansión — Le dijo un sirviente de la mansión Hyuuga a Hiashi el cual gruño en desesperación.

— Busquen en las proximidades ahora — Grito Hiashi mientras corría hacia la torre Hokage.

En otro lugar un ninja de Kumo corría por los bosques de los Hyuuga, el bulto que estaba en un saco no paraba de moverse y retorcerse sin fijarse el saco se rasgo con una rama cercana liberando su contenido, una pequeña niña de 10 años con cabello purpura-azulado, su rostro reflejaba miedo.

— No te muevas niña, quédate ahí — Dijo el shinobi de Kumo pero la chica corrió rápidamente en una dirección al azar tratando de huir, el shinobi maldijo en voz alta mientras iba corriendo detrás de ella, la chica sin embargo conocía mejor el terreno y pudo escaparse de el usando un tronco hueco como escondite.

— Menos mal que he escapado — Dijo la chica en voz baja, tratando de salir de su escondite se topo con una escotilla, la curiosidad le gano y decidió abrirla, un olor pútrido lleno el aire, una escalera se podía distinguir en la tenue luz que brindaba la luna llena firmemente plantada en el firmamento, con paso firme pero cuidadoso la chica descendió a las entrañas de lo que fuere que estuviera ahí, le tomo un par de minutos pero se topo con una puerta de metal, de un empujón la puerta cedió con un chillido metálico, dentro se podía distinguir tubos varios pero un lugar vacio le llamaba la atención como si faltara algo.

— Aquí estas mocosa — La voz del ninja de Kumo resonó en la oscuridad, la chica solo alcanzo a voltear un poco cuando sintió una bofetada que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio dándose en la cabeza con la pared, una pequeña porción de sangre salpico la pared haciendo que el Genjutsu que cubría el área se dispersara dejando ver una capsula con un individuo adentro, el shinobi de Kumo no le prestó atención, su mirada estaba fija en la chica Hyuuga la cual tenía una línea de sangre cayendo desde su cabeza al suelo, con fuerza el shinobi de Kumo se abalanzo hacia ella la cual dio un grito de terror.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su mente, su cuerpo poseía el aspecto de alguien de 16 años, máximo de 18, su mente ahora era todo un paisaje de hierba y nieve, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un castillo, Naruto avanzo hacia el castillo donde sabía que su "padre" lo esperaba, el castillo se hacía más grande y esplendoroso conforme se acercaba, pasando la entrada se deslumbraban retratos de peleas pasadas y trofeos de enemigos tales como armas o armaduras, pasando por mas cuartos distinguió el estudio de su padre que estaba repleto de información varia, sus ojos se posaron sobre Alucard el vampiro que se encontraba leyendo un texto en latín.

— Me has llamado padre — Dijo Naruto a Alucard mientras sonreía burlonamente, la mente de Naruto era tan extensa y llena de información que Alucard tenía que llamarlo de forma mental, Alucard quito la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le contesto con la misma sonrisa.

— Es hora de que seas liberado, ten en cuenta que quien te libere será tu nuevo amo así lo dicta nuestro código de honor como vampiros — Dijo Alucard cerrando el libro y depositándolo en uno de los libreros.

— Por cierto recuerda como debes tratar a tu amo — Dijo una voz que se escucho detrás de Naruto, Kyuubi se encontraba cargando un libro grueso y pesado que no tenia titulo, hace un par de años el sello colapso por el poder vampírico de Naruto que ya no era necesario para mantener a Kyuubi encerrada.

— Si no fuera por mí el chico se hubiera convertido en alguien sin etiqueta, por suerte pude meterle un poco de cordura en su cabeza — Dijo Kyuubi soltando un bufido de molestia, Naruto le sonrió en una forma depredadora.

— Creo que no lo suficiente — Murmuro Kyuubi al ver la misma sonrisa de Alucard plasmada en la cara de Naruto.

— Una vez afuera podrás escuchar nuestras voces en tu subconsciente, tus habilidades como vampiro despertaran inmediatamente — Naruto asintió y retrocediendo en la oscuridad desapareció dando una carcajada.

— Tenia que parecerse a ti —Murmuro Kyuubi, Alucard le sonrió de forma siniestra.

— Y aun así te gusta el chico — Dijo Alucard mientras desaparecía al igual que lo hizo Naruto, Kyuubi solo se sonrojo y murmuro un: Idiotas.

* * *

La chica cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del shinobi de Kumo pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de cristal rompiéndose y liquido derramándose en el suelo, al abrir los ojos solo pudo observar a la persona que estaba dentro de la capsula, su pelo era largo y de color rubio platino, su cuerpo tenía un traje ajustado de color rojo (**N/A: Es creado por la misma sangre de Naruto**), sin embargo sus ojos era de un color carmesí.

— Hero por fin llegamos seguimos tu rastro… ¿Qué demonios es eso? — Dijo uno de los shinobis de Kumo que habían llegado como refuerzo para capturar a la chica Hyuuga, los 5 shinobis de Kumo retrocedieron, uno de ellos se acerco a Hero y lo ayudo a pararse.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica? — Dijo Naruto con voz grave pero de forma hipnótica, la chica se cohibió de temor.

—Hinata Hyuuga — Dijo con el poco valor que pudo sacar, el sujeto se veía siniestro pero le daba cierta seguridad, Naruto asintió despacio y vio a sus presas frente a él, 6 shinobis o tal vez mas.

— Cierre los ojos Hinata-sama, esto se pondrá algo "sucio" — Le dijo Naruto sonriéndole levemente, Hinata obedeció rápidamente y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

— Es hora, traten de recordar lo que más quieren por que de este lugar no saldrán vivos — Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma sádica, los ninjas se pusieron en posición para lanzar sus kunais y shuriken.

**[Hellsing OST: Hated Guy of Sinfulness/ INICIA]**

— Fuego — Grito uno de los shinobi de Kumo, todas las armas dieron de lleno en Naruto que cayó pesadamente al suelo, los shinobis no pudieron celebrar su victoria cuando el cuerpo se convirtió en humo, una espesa niebla invadió el lugar.

— Eso fue por demás patético, abrasen a la muerte porque les aseguro que en un minuto estarán con ella — La voz de Naruto resonó en toda la habitación mandándole escalofríos a todos los presentes, una mano atravesó el pecho de uno de los shinobis de Kumo el cual cayó en un charco de sangre, nuevamente Naruto desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación, un tentáculo negro tomo a otro shinobi y lo arrastro a la oscuridad mientras este gritaba desesperado, segundos después el crujir de huesos se escucho.

— Van 2 y faltan 4, sus muertes seria mas "piadosas" si solo se rindieran, no tienen ni la mas ínfima oportunidad de salir vivos — Resonó nuevamente la voz de Naruto, del techo un par de brazos se estiraron tomando a otro shinobi de Kumo desprevenido, sus gritos cesaron cuando el cuerpo cayo ya sin vida.

— Bien creo que solo me faltan ustedes 3, bueno es hora de acabarlos a todos de una sola vez — Terminado de decir eso decenas de ratas salieron y atraparon a 2 de los shinobis los cuales comenzaron a ser roídos por las ratas, el ultimo ninja salió a toda prisa del laboratorio internándose en el bosque pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

— A ti te tengo algo especial preparado — Dijo Naruto apareciendo de la nada, con su fuerza sobrehumana rompió una gran rama de un árbol y comenzó a afilarla con un kunai, el shinobi de Kumo se quedo paralizado de miedo.

— A mi padre en vida le llamaban "Vlad Tepes", ¿Sabes qué significa? — Dijo Naruto mientras seguía afilando la rama, el shinobi negó con la cabeza a la vez que buscaba una posible salida.

— Vlad el empalador, a lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Sabes que significa empalar? — Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía siniestramente, el hombre de Kumo negó nuevamente, los ojos de Naruto brillaron con malicia.

— Perfecto… déjame… ilustrarte — Una sonrisa sádica se plasmo en el rostro de Naruto mientras sujetaba firmemente la estaca rustica, el shinobi abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras veía a Naruto avanzar hacia él, un agudo grito de dolor resonó por todo el bosque.

**[Hellsing OST: Hated Guy of Sinfulness/ FIN]**

Hinata aun mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que su salvador le indicara que pudiera abrirlos, una manta la cubrió de repente y sintió que era levantada en brazos, Hinata estaba por gritar pero la voz de Naruto la tranquilizo.

— No se preocupe Hinata-sama, soy yo — Hinata abrió los ojos y pudo ver al hombre que la había salvado, de cerca le parecía más atractivo, un sonrojo cruzo por su rostro.

— Porque me dices Hinata-sama, apenas si te conozco, ni siquiera se tu nombre — Le dijo Hinata a Naruto con su sonrojo aun visible.

— Naruto Uzumaki — Dijo levemente mientras la veía con sus ojos rojos.

— Por otro lado usted me libero, tengo una deuda con usted "Ama", como vampiro tengo un código de honor que debe ser seguido — Hinata abrió los ojos y puso cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Un vampiro?, ¿Cómo en las historias de terror? — Dijo Hinata con algo de curiosidad, Naruto solo rio de forma leve, mientras observaba la luna que tomo una tonalidad rojiza.

— Que hermosa noche — Dijo Hinata al observar el firmamento, Naruto asintió mientras caminaba hacia la aldea.

— Si… me dan ganas de beber sangre — Susurro Naruto mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

**[Hellsing: A World Without Logos /INICIA]**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Esto es el final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, los veo en el próximo capítulo y hagan sugerencias para las parejas Ja-Ne.**


	2. Capitulo II

**Que tal este es Aizakku, lamento mi tardanza, muchas cosas en mi vida, agradezco a las personas que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños, se les agradece mucho, en fin, les traigo este capítulo donde explico un poco más la trama, algunas explicaciones, etc.… digamos que es una introducción, sin más lean y comenten.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Hellsing

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**N/A: El texto en [Corchea] es música que acompaña la escena.**

**N/A: Al parecer hay una falla al subir los documentos a Fanfiction**

**Capitulo #2: Un vampiro entre nosotros**

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha de forma sepulcral, como una sombra entre las tinieblas, Hinata aun en sus brazos se encontraba ya dormida, Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pero no como las de su padre, esta era una sonrisa inocente sin ninguna intención oculta, decenas de pasos se escucharon detrás del rubio, unos cuantos ANBU aparecieron detrás del rubio listos para contraatacar al mínimo movimiento que se viera peligroso.

— Identifícate extraño — Dijo uno de los ANBU, Naruto sonrió siniestramente haciendo que los ANBU retrocedieran un paso como precaución, de la nada el Sandaime y Hiashi aparecieron en un Shunshin.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces con Hinata-san? — Le cuestiono el Sandaime con voz autoritaria, la sonrisa de Naruto nunca abandono su cara, es mas esta simplemente aumento de tamaño.

— Yo solo he venido a regresar a mi ama a su hogar — Dijo Naruto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Hiashi activo su Byakugan para ver mejor al extraño pero su red de chakra era muy perturbadora, era completamente oscura e inspiraba temor.

— ¿Qué eres? — Dijo Hiashi de forma brusca a Naruto este solo levanto una ceja mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hinata la cual se acurruco mejor en los brazos del rubio.

— ¿Qué soy yo?, bueno definitivamente no soy humano si es lo que preguntas — Dijo Naruto mientras hacia una mueca torcida, Hiashi solo lo vio con algo de odio tratando de mantener siempre su calma pero el hecho de verlo ahí con su hija en brazos era suficiente detonante para él.

— Deja ir a mi hija — Dijo Hiashi con tono irritado casi furioso con su Byakugan aun activado, Naruto no se inmuto ni un poco ante el tono de voz de Hiashi, es mas en cierto aspecto le hacía gracia su actitud después de todo ¿Qué se podía esperar del humano promedio?, siempre temeroso y fingiendo una máscara de valentía para tapar sus inseguridades.

— No lo creo, mi ama parece demasiado cómoda en mis brazos — Ese fue todo, Hiashi se lanzo en un ataque furioso contra Naruto por las palabras que habían salido de su boca, el término "ama" lo podía entender en cierto grado ser parte de la rama principal de los Hyuuga te daba esos privilegios pero no sabía porque pero escucharlo de la boca del rubio le irritaba.

—Alto Hiashi-san — Dijo Sarutobi sosteniendo a Hiashi por uno de sus hombros, el líder Hyuuga forcejeo un poco pero la mirada de seriedad del Hokage fue suficiente para detener su ataque.

— Ahora, como Hokage ordeno que te identifiques — Dijo el anciano Hokage con voz firme, Naruto solo lo miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

— Naruto Uzumaki — Dijo Naruto con voz fría y seria, el simple nombre produjo un alboroto entre las filas ANBU, el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi que había desaparecido hace 12 años seguía vivo.

— Imposible, Naruto Uzumaki lleva años muerto — Dijo un ANBU con mascara sin temática animal.

— Oh te puedo asegurar que estoy tan vivo como tu… creo — Dijo el chico semi-rubio al ANBU, su sonrisa sádica mando escalofríos a varios ANBU novatos, Sarutobi estaba en shock, el hijo de Minato y Kushina estaba frente a sus ojos y completamente vivo, en su mente surgieron tantas dudas pero este no era el momento.

— Eso responde a una pregunta, he de suponer que tú salvaste a Hinata-san — Dijo Sarutobi indicándole a los ANBU que bajaran sus armas mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

—Si, unos ninja estaban amenazándola, no te preocupes viejo todos están "indispuestos" — Dijo Naruto mientras el Hokage le hacía gestos para que le diera a Hinata.

— Yo la llevare a su casa — Dijo Naruto negándose a darle a su ama al Hokage el cual acepto con algo de dificultad, Sarutobi le hizo una seña con su mano como una clara indicación para que le siguiera, Naruto camino sin decir nada, sus pies se movían como una sombra, después de unos segundos el Hokage decidió empezar el interrogatorio.

— Si estabas vivo ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo? — Dijo Sarutobi viendo de reojo cualquier reacción del chico pero el solo siguió caminando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

— Tú deberías saberlo, tú diste la orden de clausurar ese lugar — Dijo el joven vampiro ignorando al viejo Hokage, el Sandaime se detuvo abruptamente seguido de Hiashi.

— ¡Explícate Naruto! — Le demando el Hokage, Naruto solo le mando una mirada de reojo.

— Tu estudiante favorito me convirtió en lo que ahora vez ante tus ojos — Dijo Naruto enviándole una mirada gélida mientras resumía la caminata hacia la mansión Hyuuga, Sarutobi se quedo estático ante la revelación de Naruto, su estudiante estrella había arruinado muchas vidas, contando la del hijo de un Hokage, eso le hacía sentir asco.

— Vamos anciano, no quiero que mi ama se resfrié — Dijo Naruto sin siquiera detenerse, mentalmente le mando un mensaje a su padre.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que los monstros comiencen a resurgir? _— Pensó Naruto sabiendo de antemano que su poder comenzaría a atraer seres oscuros en busca de su poder.

— _Lo más sensato es que comiences a formar un grupo como Hellsing para que te ayuden, no solo está el peligro inminente de los demonios si no que debes sumarle el hecho que humanos querrán tu poder, esa víbora de Orochimaru lo hubiera conseguido de no ser que fue descubierto a tiempo _— Dijo Alucard sentado en la mente de Naruto ojeando a la vez otro libro en latín, Kyuubi se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación tomando un te observando de forma silenciosa lo que pasaba.

— _Discutiremos esto más adelante, siento que mis poderes solo están en un 25% de su capacidad _— Naruto abrió los ojos observando la enorme mansión Hyuuga, instintivamente entro por la ventana más cercana donde la esencia de su ama era más fuerte, Hiashi solo decidió quedarse callado por respeto al Hokage pero en cuanto rubio desapareció de su vista decidió hablar su discomfort.

— Hokage-sama no puede permitir eso, es algo irreal de verdad cree que él es el verdadero Naruto, bien podría ser un impostor, su cuerpo no corresponde a alguien de 12 años — El Hokage suspiro pesadamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

— Se que es difícil pero créeme, el es el verdadero Naruto lo sé porque su madre tenía una actitud casi igual de joven no por nada la apodamos la "Habanero Sangrienta" — Dijo el Hokage entrando a la mansión Hyuuga, Hiashi le siguió ordenándole a los miembros de la rama secundaria algo de sake para él y su invitado.

— Te pediré que lo dejes estar en tu casa Hiashi, tu y yo sabemos que de no ser por el Hinata hubiera sido secuestrada exitosamente — Hiashi asintió lentamente ante las palabras del Hokage.

— Ahora solamente nos queda saber qué hacer con este incidente de Kumo — Dijo Hiashi mientras el Hokage ponía cara pensativa.

— No hay nada que hacer, Naruto no es Shinobi ni civil registrado de Konoha así que no tenemos ninguna responsabilidad con Kumo — Dijo Sarutobi mientras le daba un sorbo a su sake.

/

En la habitación de Hinata, Naruto no podía soltar a la chica de pelo azulado, cada vez que estaba por soltarla esta se aferraba fuertemente y le murmuraba que no la dejara, Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero siempre era fiel a los que le importaban y su ama no sería la excepción, así que decidió acostarse al lado de su ama haciendo que su agarre se relajara levemente.

— _Naruto-kun estas despierto _— Dijo Kyuubi atraves de su canal telepático, Naruto asintió mentalmente, súbitamente Alucard y Kyuubi aparecieron en su subconsciente.

— Es hora de hablar Naruto, ciertamente tus poderes solo están en un 25% de su capacidad, ser un vampiro joven trae esos inconvenientes, la única forma de aumentar tu poder es ser entrenado físicamente por un vampiro, llevar todo lo que te enseñe a la práctica — Dijo Alucard ajustándose sus lentes mientras hablaba con voz sería algo muy poco común en el.

— ¿De dónde pretendes que saque un vampiro?, Idiota, toda esa sangre se coagulo en tu cerebro — Dijo Kyuubi algo molesta mientras sus 9 colas se agitaban frenéticamente, Naruto se puso a pensar.

— ¿Qué me dices de tus subordinados padre, aun puedes llamarlos? — Dijo Naruto con su mano en el mentón, Alucard solo sonrió siniestramente.

— No, pero sé donde se encuentra una, mi más fiel subordinada — La sonrisa de Alucard se volvía más grande, Kyuubi levanto una ceja sospechando la identidad de la vampiresa.

— Se encuentra aquí, en Konoha, su despertar ha coincidido con el tuyo afortunadamente, los vampiros tenemos la capacidad de hibernar por años solo despertando para beber una pequeña cantidad de sangre y luego volvemos a nuestro letargo — Naruto asintió comprendiendo lo que su padre le decía, Kyuubi decido expresar su disconformidad.

— Deja de hacer el cuento largo, dile donde se ubica, si es quien pienso que es no va a resistir el amanecer — Alucard bufo con molestia, le hartaba que la gente le interrumpiera cuando relataba con teatralidad su vida.

— Tú la conoces Naruto, yo le apodaba la chica policía, su nombre real es Victoria Seras — Naruto sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes acto que fue duplicado por Alucard.

— Para encontrarla debes ir al lugar más peligroso y alejado de la aldea, conociendo a la chica policía no querrá poner en riesgo a nadie — Termino decir Alucard desapareciendo no sin antes soltar una sonora carcajada, Kyuubi le sonrió a Naruto y desapareció también deseándole suerte, Naruto abrió los ojos observando el techo de la habitación de su ama, al no sentir los brazos de la chica su sirviente se paró de la cama desapareciendo entre las sombras de la habitación.

/

El Hokage estaba por retirarse de la mansión Hyuuga cuando sintió ese escalofrió que aparece cuando alguien está detrás de ti, esta vez tampoco fue la excepción.

— Viejo, dime cual es el lugar más peligroso de toda Konoha — Le dijo Naruto al Hokage apareciendo justamente detrás del líder de la aldea, Hiashi frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto del chico rubio.

— El bosque de la muerte se clasifica como el lugar más peligroso… ¿Por qué querías…? — El Hokage estaba por cuestionarle a Naruto pero este desapareció nuevamente.

— Nunca me acostumbrare a esto… soy demasiado viejo —Dijo el Sandaime frotándose el puente de la nariz mientras daba otro sorbo a su sake.

Naruto después de unos minutos se encontraba frente a la enorme puerta que impedía el acceso al bosque de la muerte, con un movimiento de mano el enorme sello que prevenía la entrada de civiles cayo partido a la mitad.

— Debo admitir que es un buen lugar para ocultarse, mucha sombra y animales de que alimentarse, sin mencionar que la muerte de alguien en este territorio estaría muy bien justificada — Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba entre la maleza silbando una alegre tonada que era demasiada ambigua para el momento, los animales huían de su presencia y los depredadores mas fuertes lo veían con sumo cuidado, una sombra de ojos rojos lo miraba desde una rama de un árbol, con gran velocidad salto tratando de tomar al vampiro de sorpresa, pero los instintos de Naruto fueron más rápidos y se quito del camino con gran velocidad, su atacante sin embargo se movió a una velocidad igual tratando de darle alcance, saltando entre los árboles, ambas figuras se movían a gran velocidad por el bosque, Naruto volteo a ver a su perseguidor, una figura claramente femenina con un traje rasgado y viejo, su cabello largo y desarreglado de color rubio pero sobretodo unos ojos rojos amenazadores.

— Te encontré chica policía — Dijo Naruto evadiendo un golpe de Victoria que derribo un enorme árbol dejando un cráter de gran tamaño, Victoria solo se quedo estática un momento antes de atacar con mas gran fuerza.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Dijo la vampiresa atacando furiosamente al rubio frente a ella que evadía sus movimiento con algo de dificultad, por alguna razón esa sonrisa siniestra le recordaba mucho a Alucard.

— Naruto Uzumaki, descendiente de Alucard y por consiguiente tu amo y maestro — Dijo Naruto evadiendo otro golpe, Victoria nuevamente no sabía que decir o hacer hasta que escucho una voz.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía chica policía — La voz de Alucard resonó por el bosque o más precisamente en la mente de Victoria.

— ¿Maestro? — Pregunto confundida Victoria, la voz de Alucard se proyecto ahora en la mente de los dos vampiros.

— Chica policía, dime que ha pasado en todos estos años de ausencia, ¿Qué ha sido del mundo? — Le pregunto la voz de Alucard con ese típico tono sarcástico y malicioso, Victoria solo agito su cabeza mientras refunfuñaba las viejas costumbres de su amo y maestro.

— La tierra ya no es lo que era antes, la tierra se ha separado por "velos", puertas que nos llevan a lugares muy diferentes, este lado del velo se le conoce como Terra-II, un lugar demasiado primitivo en cuanto tecnología pero físicamente son superiores, nuestra Londres está en Terra-I, un lugar donde la tecnología es la que abunda y por ultimo hay otro velo que es Sub Terra-I dominada en su mayoría por todo tipos de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales, todos podemos pasar entre velos pero los que más lo utilizan son los monstruos y demonios, se les hace fácil conseguir "comida" de ese modo — Finalizo Victoria mientras se recargaba en un árbol, Naruto sonrió de forma oscura, había mucho que hacer en este velo antes de saltar a otro, Victoria solo vio la cara de Naruto y con eso supo que realmente él y Alucard eran parientes.

— Sígueme, por ahora lo mejor será que te ocultes en el sótano de los Hyuuga, después planearemos que hacer — Le dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia las afueras del bosque de la muerte pero un ruido muy fuerte les llamo la atención.

**[****Hellsing OST Track 11 *Bodhitsattva of Cathedral*****/ INICIA]**

— Así que por fin te revelas vampiro, el vaticano ha buscado a tu especie por generaciones, el descendiente de Alucard el vampiro — Menciono un hombre algo fornido, alto y de pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo, el hombre tenía las ropas características de un cura, un guante blanco cubría su mano derecha y uno negro cubría su izquierda, Victoria dio un paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué hace el vaticano del otro lado del velo? — Rugió Victoria preparándose para luchar, el hombre ni se inmuto, de sus mangas saco unas bayonetas, las armas oficiales del vaticano.

— Nuestras actividades nunca cesaron, ahora estamos más dispuestos a darle caza a los vampiros de este velo y el otro, borraremos su existencia de forma definitiva — Dijo el hombre lanzando sellos al suelo formando un circulo que debilito a Victoria.

— En nombre del vaticano y de la Orden de los 12 apóstoles te condeno, que el señor tenga piedad de tu alma criatura del mal — Los sellos comenzaron a brillar liberando una gran cantidad de energía pero fue cortada por una energía oscura más poderosa.

— Buen intento pero no lo suficiente, ahora dime, ¿Que fue toda la basura que balbuceaste hace un momento? — Dijo Naruto mientras reducía su energía, el hombre solo sonrió lanzándose del árbol en el que estaba de pie listo para cortarle la cabeza a Naruto con su bayoneta pero el joven vampiro se estiro hacia atrás evadiendo el arma cortante, usando sus manos golpeo al cura lanzándolo unos metros hacia delante.

— Muy bien demonio yo soy Bartolomé, uno de doce que buscaran tu cabeza y a todos los de tu estirpe — Dijo corriendo hacia Naruto con sus bayonetas en mano, Naruto utilizo sus brazos para detener el golpe del cura, ambos usando toda su fuerza para empujarse tratando de romper su equilibrio, con un golpe saco de balance al cura pero este alcanzo a producirle un corte en la cara de Naruto.

— Crees ser lo suficiente para un vampiro pues te equivocas — Le grito Naruto cubriéndose la herida de la cara que estaba ya curándose, miles de pequeños vampiros se comenzaron a separar del cuerpo de Naruto hasta que una nube de ellos se levanto en el aire lanzando pequeños chillidos y lanzándose contra el cura que comenzó a girar sus bayonetas cortando y despedazando a los vampiros pero entre la nube negra se estiro un brazo que sujeto la cara del cura pero este sonrió antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

— Creías que sería fácil, todos los de la orden tenemos habilidades especiales, mi cuerpo está lleno de sellos que me sirven para purificar a los monstruos o en tu caso repelerte, no te confíes demonio, yo soy uno de los apóstoles más débiles, tengo que informar a mis hermanos de tu despertar hasta que nos volvamos a ver vampiro — Dijo Bartolomé desapareciendo en un haz de luz, Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente no se esperaba eso, ahora tenía que preocuparse por mas locos dispuestos a matarlo.

— Eso fue muy inesperado, muchas cosas por una sola noche es algo difícil de asimilar — Dijo Naruto, Victoria asintió ante las palabras del vampiro.

— _Acostúmbrate, esto solo es el comienzo _— Le dijo Alucard a Naruto de forma mental, el chico miro nuevamente a la luna, su color rojizo se mantenía en el firmamento, con una sonrisa macabra siguió caminando a la mansión de su ama seguida de Victoria que estaba gritando que le esperase.

**[****Hellsing OST Track 11 *Bodhitsattva of Cathedral*/ FINAL****]**

/

**[Hellsing OVA Series OST BLACK DOG - shinobiashi sasuriashi / INICIA]**

— Hermano Bartolomé danos tu informe — Dijo uno de los once miembros sentados, Bartolomé estaba parado junto al fuego del centro de la mesa redonda donde se reunía la Orden de los 12 Apóstoles, el fuego producía extraños patrones de sombras haciendo que el salón de reuniones se viera tétrico.

— Esta confirmado, ha nacido un vampiro varón con la sangre de Alucard, ha estado escondido de nuestra organización por 12 años pero hoy lo he visto, ese monstruo ronda libremente por uno de los velos — Termino de decir Bartolomé, la mesa redonda rujio en ira, algunos maldiciendo en latín a Alucard sin embargo uno se quedo callado.

— Hermanos, no inquieten su espíritu, esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, destruyendo al príncipe de la oscuridad por fin liberaremos a la tierra de tan viles criaturas — Dijo una de las figuras ocultas en la sombra riendo felizmente, los demás le siguieron después.

— Prepárate Alucard, tu descendencia se acaba con ese pequeño demonio — Dijo Bartolomé en voz baja, el fuego se apago dejando todo en la penumbra.

**N/A: Eso es todo, el capitulo es una introducción a los peligros de Naruto como vampiro, Akatsuki no será remplazado por los 12 apóstoles, los dos grupos saldrán en la trama tal vez hasta hagan una alianza, en cuanto a los velos, quise tratar de darle una explicación de cómo estaba dividido el mundo se me hacia algo ilógico el cómo de un país tan avanzado como Londres se pasara a un territorio con carencia de tecnología como Konoha así que se me ocurrió la idea de interconectar todos los mundos (Tanto reales como de anime/manga) dando posibilidades infinitas en cuanto a la trama, la historia se centralizara en las aldeas elementales, después de ahí quien sabe, es por eso que me gustaría escuchar alguna sugerencia en cuanto a trama o parejas, en este capítulo se vio a un Naruto más serio pero en el siguiente capítulo tendrá su personalidad habitual, eso es todo Ja-Ne.**


	3. Nota de autor

Hola este es Aizakku, lamentablemente este no es un capitulo es una Nota de Autor, no se alarmen, hago esta nota primero para dar a conocer mi estatus.

Primero: **Ninguno** de mis Fic está abandonado (¡JAMAS!)

Segundo: Las actualizaciones no se han dado porque cambie de computadora portátil, muchos de mis Fic estaban en la anterior y se borraron lo que me desanimo y no seguí escribiendo

Tercero: Nunca dejare Fanfiction ni dejare de escribir, solamente estoy escaso de tiempo, por el momento mis estudios me quitan mucho tiempo y concentración que usaba para escribir (Ya estoy en 7mo semestre)

Cuarto: Lamento aquellos que no les puedo contestar a sus mensajes anónimos pero no hay forma de una retroalimentación así.

Quinto: Con la purga de los Fic de clase M tengo que pensar en reducir/replantear muchas cosas de lo que tenia del Fic que iba a tomar una trama mas adulta y cruda (Sin llegar a mangas como Bersek)

Sin más ese es mi estatus, espero que lo entiendan y comprenda, los Fic seguirán, lento pero seguirán, después de todo soy un autor del pueblo para el pueblo.

Para finalizar agradezco que me hayan dado mensajes de ánimo en mi intervención médica (estoy bien pero tendré otra para finales de este año) y a todos aquellos que me siguen como favorito y alertas, **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, próximamente abriré una cuenta en twitter para una comunicación más directa, información en el próximo capítulo que publique o en mi página principal.

Sin más que decir me despido y nos seguimos leyendo, Hasta la próxima


End file.
